


In your embrace

by Thed0m1n80r



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, i have no clue, just a small thing cause thats how i feel at the moment listening to this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thed0m1n80r/pseuds/Thed0m1n80r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i have no clue, just something small</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your embrace

Dave looked up. Sunsets were always his favorite things. The tiny signals of light that dappled through his shades made him smile. There was a time when couldn't sense them... he didn't like to think of that. He shivered slightly, his small record t-shirt shaking slightly as the small breeze wound it's way round his body. The grass beneath his feet whispered as it waved lazily. His eyes dropped to the city that was spread out below him. Each house held a person, a person with a dream and a love. His right hand itched his left wrist as he thought about that, the tiny scars and marks bringing back small shocks of sad memories from before now.  
  


His gaze swept up to the wisps of clouds now, and his emotionless pale face began to twitch. His chapped lips rose upwards at the sides, and suddenly his arms were stretched out from him, and a huge grin was on his face. As if on cue, the wind picked up and blew his light blonde hair out of his face. He took his left hand, and without a care he extracted his shades from his face. He began to laugh now, and infectious sound that came mainly from his eyes. The red of them reflected the red of the sunset, but in there there was orange, yellow, cream and shuffling shades of rouge the mirrored the moving clouds overhead. He wondered whether things could get better, it was just him, the sun, the sky and the earth below him. The hill he was on seemed to be miles higher than it was. Suddenly, his happiness rose to levels previously not thought of as two small, lightly tanned arms slipped under his.

Of course things could get better. How could he forget john? His laughed doubled with the lighter tones of his boyfriend. He could say that now, boyfriend, **Boyfriend!** A face appeared next to his one, one with unkempt dark hair and a toothy grin. The arms under his closed around his thin body, and his fell. He turned his head slightly, and the stunning blue leaped into read with amazing clarity. Both boys felt that this could last forever, and who knows, maybe it could have. Dave closed his eyes and his lips met Johns as the Sun dipped below the city. as the light changed and began to decrease, so did the rest of the world to the boys. They lost themselves in each others arms, and they never wished to be found again.

**Author's Note:**

> well yeah, i have no clue what i'm doing i wrote this before i even thought about writing the thing so this could turn out anyway im not even kidding
> 
> -right i just finished writing it and god this is why i dont listen to sad songs and write fuck 
> 
> oh and my tumblr is Avatarandre if ye wanna follow :P


End file.
